disney princesses : once upon a time
by bonbonxoxo
Summary: well hopefully you saw the trailer if not. the princesses and princes have been sent to normal lives as amrican teenagers but now they have to svae the light and good by defeating the darkness
1. Chapter 1

Disney princesses :Once Upon A Time

Me: Heeeeyyyyyyyyy I know I haven't loaded in such a long time but I've got GCSE's, coursework, practical exams, songs to learn and a hell of other stuff going on soooo I read the comments on my trailer and I thought you know I will do the story :D

So this fist thing is the whole introduction and blah, blah

Bell: oh come on ! Get on with it

Me: aren't you suppose to be a princess

Bell: aren't you suppose to be writing this thing ?

Me: O_O; ok shut up. Anyway on with the story I own nothing apart from Mike and Tina. AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD ADD THE KINGDOM HEARTS PEOPLE BECAUSE THEY ARE DISNEY BUT YOU DECIDE

---------------------------------Prologue------------------------------------------------

A young girl ran through the streets of the city her black bumps patting the pavement in a steady beat, from a distance it could sound like drums being played, her skinny jeans and red and black striped tube top was perfect for the long summer day. Her brunette locks bobbed up and down to the rhythm like they were dancing along with the beat, her heart was on overload and she could feel her legs get weaker and weaker.

"come on I'm not gonna be late this time" she whispered to herself edging herself on

She slid and turned a right and sprinted like her life depended on it.

"Tina, now a young girl shouldn't run.." an elderly woman started

"sorry can't talk" the girl known as Tina shouted and she nearly ran into and man on his mobile.

"sorrryyy"

Tina finally had enough she took off her pumps and decided to run bare foot. She wasn't the type of girl to fuss over a broken nail and cry over a split end she liked to be independent and strong like her mother. The young girl who had just turned 15 had found her home stretch and she smirked at the sight there it was the red door of number 1901. She jogged up to the door and took in a very deep breath and knocked twice on the door and waited a few moments until an elderly lady came and answered the door. The lady had on a pastel pink shirt with a long black skirt completed with her famous cream slippers, she was a kind looking lady with baby blue eyes that told people that you can believe in anything. This woman was called Diane she was like a grandmother to all the children on the street.

"hello Tina" Diane welcomed her

"Hello Diane" Tina replied with a hug

"come in the others are in the lounge"

Tina followed Diane into a room that had an open fire that was blazing even though it was summer it was getting quite cool there was an armchair on the right side of the fire place and on the floor was a number of pillows but most of them were habited by children some her age an some a few years younger.

"look what the cat dragged in." a boy her age called

"Not now mike I arrived didn't I ?" Tina asked

"Now that were all together" Diane started "what story is it this week?"

"Aladdin"

"little mermaid"

"sleeping beauty"

"beauty and the beast"

"Hercules"

"hunchback of Notre dame"

"Cinderella"

"the kingdom hearts story"

The room carried on for almost 15 minutes, until Tina had enough.

"OKAY, I say we have some thing different like…err…like, you can jump in any time Diane!"

Diane only chuckled at this "okay, I've got one" she cleared her throat " okay what if I told you there was a great battle ?" at this point all the boys eyes lit up

"oh wow" one whispered

"and that there was romance" and at this all the girls eyes lit up

All the children sat around Diane's feet and looked at her with curious eyes.

"Well before I start, the princesses Belle, Jasmine, Aurora, Esmeralda (I am making her one coz I want to as well as meg ), Megara and Arial. Where some of the most powerful along side there princes. But there was a evil far worst than the devil and it was only known as the darkness. The darkness wanted the powers to become unstoppable and destroy all light and good in the world, Mickey knew of this plan and decided to hide the princesses as normal teenagers in America, for 3 years they have lived like normal teens they go to school, friends, family's, problems and crushes. But one day Mickey will return for their help and that day is very soon.

Me: okay well here's the opening and the background hope you liked it. And can you answer my question kingdom hearts or no kingdom hearts.

Tina and Mike: read and review please :P


	2. Chapter 2 5 muinets can unravel a story

Me okay I know its been a while but I had trouble of who to start it with but I finally thought of starting it with EM or Emily. :P

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing or ever will except the idea of the story that is 100% mine :D

Chapter 1 5 minuets more can unravel a story

"EMILY GET UP" a voice came form down stairs a it echoed into a lilac room with posters of pop-stars and pictures of what looked like to be family and friends. There was a black leather bed with metallic covers with matching pillows but right now it didn't look like a bed it looked like a bomb site. You could see a young girls figure in a pair of PJ's and her long thick black locks spread all over the place.

A groan escaped the pile of fabric

"EMILY IM GOING TO WORK" the voice came again "NOW GET UP!"

"fine" The body now known as Em groaned in reply

The door slammed behind the silhouette of the young girls waker.

The girl looked at the alarm clock it read 7:00am. What? Why did here mother have to wake her up this early. Well she could have another 5 minuets and then she could get up get ready and make it into school with 15 minuets the young girl slammed her head into the pillow and drifted off into the state she was in before in the world of sleep and dreams.

_**IN Em's Dream **_

_There was a village, it was a place where everyone knew there place _

_The fisher man fishes, the baker man bakes to the bells of Notre dame _

_There was some one singing and the song was familiar to her who was it ? She ran through the crowd and the people looked like they had all come out of a history book OW she thought a sharp pain had shot through her foot, she looked down these weren't her normal clothes she was wearing a long purple skirt with golden chains on it she also wore a white shirt with a green corset around her waist she felt weight on her ears and she reached up to feel and two large hoops were there she lifted them up and saw a glimmer of gold she looked at her feet and saw a golden anklet that looked like a hoop slipped on she felt her head and felt silk and she pulled out her hand with the object it held a pink ribbon. _

"_What ?" she wondered out load _

"_There's one of them!" Em whipped around and saw two black figures that were coming straight for her . She turned and ran for her life and kept on going._

"_stop" _

"_don't let her get away"_

_Em felt like there was no way out._

_She was done for._

_Finished._

_She looked over her right shoulder and glanced back trying to she the figures but they were gone. She skidded to a halt out of breath. _

"_what… is…going…on?" she asked aloud to no one in mind._

_She turned around and there where the two black figures but now Em was closer she could see that they were shadows pure shadow._

"_night, night" they said in union and leapt at her Em held her hands up in front of her for protection and the world around her was turned to one…_

…_Cold…_

…_Dark…_

…_Colour…_

…_Black._

Em shot up in a cold drench sweat and she felt all over her body her arms, legs, waist and she looked around she was in her room, her lilac room full of posters and pictures, the bed and her, in her pyjama's. In her house, safe. She glanced over to her alarm clock 7:05 am exactly. She got up and did her normal routine, shower, teeth and make-up. She went over to her wardrobe and got out a white blouse and a purple skirt that fell two inch above the knee and black pumps and she grabbed a few bracelets and two anklets and got dressed her body in robot mode and doing the actions while her mind was on full attention replaying the dram over and over again in her mind. She ran down the stairs and got her self some cereal: fibre n' forest fruit. She finished and looked at the clock 7:30am right on time and she grabbed her backpack slung it on her shoulder and walked through the door and closed it and locked it behind her and facing the day which she could feel in her gut that wasn't going to be normal and all the time she couldn't shake the two figures from her mind,

And how the were so…

Familiar?


End file.
